Talent Show
by zagoorian athena
Summary: my first ever fan fic. this happens when they're all in high school, don't know their ages. just read to find out what it's about
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: This story happens while they're all in high school. I don't know what age they're supposed to be. This is an S+S don't worry. Please R+R afterwards._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of the related characters. CLAMP does, so don't sue me, okay?**

"A talent show?" Sakura asked Naoku. The two friends were happily chatting as they were making their way outside the building.

"Hai," she replied, "it's going to be held next week. Tomoyo and I are wondering if you'd like to join. We're going to be the emcees."

"Tomoyo-chan? Too bad, she could win if she joined."

"She said she volunteered to be the emcee because she wanted you to join."

"Honto des? Me? I don't even know my talent. Oh, there's Syaoran-kun. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne. I'll think about your offer." Sakura waved goodbye to her as jogged to her boyfriend who was waiting by the gate.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan," Naoku said as she waved goodbye to her auburn-haired friend.

Sakura went over to where Syaoran was waiting for her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which caught him by surprise as he was listening to his CD player and asked him, "Did you wait long for me? Gomen, Naoku-chan had to tell me something."

"It's okay," he replied as he started to walk her home. "What did she want to talk to you about?"

"She asked me to join the talent show next week."

"A talent show? What about Daidouji?"

"She's one of the emcees."

"Are you going to take her offer?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Maybe I should join. But what's going to be my talent?"

"How about an exhibition with your batons?" he asked suggestively.

"That'll just be my last resort if I can't think of anything else. Any other options?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess it's what people would expect from me. I want it to be something that would catch them by surprise, something special."

"Then what about singing?"

"Singing?"

"Hai."

"I never thought of that. I'll think about it. Ja ne," she said as they arrived at her house and gave him a quick goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Ja ne," he said as he made his way home.

"I'm home," she said after closing the front door and went directly to her room. She found Kero playing video games as usual.

"Ne, Kero-chan, can I ask you something?" she asked as she dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and lay down on it.

"Sure," he replied as he paused the game. "What about?"

"I just need your advice. Naoku-chan asked me to join the talent show next week."

"So?"

"Do you think I should join? Syaoran-kun said I should."

"You asked for that kid's advice?"

"Kero-chan, you're not helping."

"Gomen. Anyway, I think you should join. There's no harm in that."

"But I don't know my talent. Syaoran-kun suggested an exhibition with the batons, but I decided that'll be my last resort if I can't think of anything else."

"Then what about singing?"

"That was the next thing Syaoran-kun said. But I don't know… singing? I always thought of it to be Tomoyo-chan's talent."

"So? There's nothing wrong with that, right? Is she joining?"

"No. She's one of the emcees. Naoku-chan said she volunteered to be the emcee so that I could be the one to join."

"That certainly sounds like Tomoyo-chan. Anyway, since she's not joining, the more the reason you should sing for the talent show."

"I guess you're right. But what should I sing?"

"How about a song about food?" he asked hopefully as he went back to playing.

"Never mind. Singing…" she muttered to herself. "Maybe I should ask for Tomoyo-chan's advice. I'll ask her tomorrow."

The next day, when Sakura arrived to school, she saw Tomoyo walking in the hall to their classroom.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ohayo, Sakira-chan. Have you given thought about joining the talent show?"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," she replied as she caught up with her best friend. "I decided to join."

"Honto des? Sakura-chan, I can make your costume for your performance. You'll be so KAWAII! I'll also capture your performance on tape. KAWAII!" she said going all starry-eyed.

"T-tomoyo-chan…"

"So, what's going to be your talent?"

"Uhmm… singing, actually."

"Honto des? This is going to be good. KAWAII!"

"Anou… do you know what song I should sing? I need your advice. I really don't know."

"Actually, come to think of it, the other day I heard a song by an American group called Destiny's Child. It was called Brown Eyes."

"Brown Eyes? Like the eyes of Syaoran-kun!"

"When I heard it I thought it would make a great song for you and Li-kun."

"Great! Can you teach it to me later? After school?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, class. Sit down. Today, our lesson is about…"

After classes, Tomoyo walked with Sakura and Syaoran to Sakura's house where they could practice singing the song. The girls went to Sakura's room where they threw Kero out so they could practice alone.

"Okay the song starts like this 'Remember the first day when I saw your face. Remember the first day you smiled at me. You stepped to me and you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about.'"

Sakura drew a deep breath and repeated Tomoyo's words. She had difficulty remembering the lyrics so Tomoyo drew out a copy of the lyrics.

"Here. Maybe this will help. I got this from the Internet. I guess it would also help if you listened to the song first."

"Okay."

Tomoyo withdrew a CD case from her bag, took out a disc, and put it in the CD player.

The player started playing the song and Sakura looked at the lyrics while listening hard to the song.

When the song ended, she asked Tomoyo to repeat the song so she could sing with it. At first, she had difficulty singing in English, but after a while, she got the hang of it.

Clap, clap, clap "Sugoi, Sakura-chan. That was good. You just need a bit more practice to get the hang of singing in English, but you can do it!"

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. One more time?"

"Okay," she said as she pressed the button to repeat the song.

After three more repetitions, Tomoyo decided to go home.

"Can I borrow the CD, Tomoyo-chan? So that I could practice. The lyrics, too."

"Actually, they're for you."

"Arigato. Ja ne."

"Ja."

_So, minna-san how'd you like the first chapter? This is my first fan fic so I'm really sorry if it's lame or boring. Please R+R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I have to do this everytime, so here it goes. I don't own anything related to CCS, although I wish I did. So don't sue me for having wishes. I also don't own the song in this fic._

The week went by, and everyday, after classes, Sakura and Tomoyo always practiced the song. Sakura finally was able to memorize the song and sing it without difficulty in English and with emotion.

On the day of the talent show, Sakura was very nervous. She kept glancing at the crowd in hopes to see Syaoran's familiar face to make her feel less nervous, but being unable to see him made her feel worse.

"Daijobu, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he's on his way right now."

"I hope so. He knows how important this talent show is to me. And what use is singing this song if the one I dedicate it to isn't here?"

"Don't worry so much. It's almost your turn. Now is not the time to back out."

"You're right. I probably just can't see him with all the lights."

"Up next," Naoku said, "is Kinomoto Sakura to show us her talent in singing."

The crowd clapped as Sakura entered the stage. She looked beautiful in the outfit Tomoyo made for her. It was a simple strapless dress that fell a little above her knees, hot pink in color with a white ribbon around the waist. Her hair was neatly tied to a half-ponytail while her make-up was just light with pink eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss.

She walked over to where the microphone was, took it out from the stand and waited for the music to start.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started to sing. 'Syaoran, wherever you are, I hope you can hear this,' she thought to herself.

**"Remember the first day when I saw your face**

**Remember the first day when you smiled at me**

**You stepped to me and you said to me**

**I was the woman you dreamed about**

**Remember the first day when you called my house**

**Remember the first day when you took me out**

**We had butterflies although we tried to hide**

**And we both had a beautiful night**

**The way we held each other's hand**

**The way we talked the way we laughed**

**It felt so good to find true love**

**I knew right then and there you were the one**

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me you see that he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul**

**Remember the first day, the first day we kissed**

**Remember the first day we had an argument**

**We apologized and then we compromised**

**And we haven't argued since**

**Remember the first day we stopped playing games**

**Remember the first day you fell in love with me**

**It felt so good for you to say those words**

**Cause I felt the same way too**

**The way we held each other's hand**

**The way we talked the way we laughed**

**It felt so good to find true love**

**I knew right then and there you were the one**

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me, you see that he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul**

**I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life**

**And baby now that you're a part of me**

**You showed me**

**Showed me the true meaning of love**

**And I know he loves me**

**I know that he loves me cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me, you see that he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me cause its obvious**

**I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul."**

The crowd burst into a loud applause and some even took the liberty of giving her a standing ovation. From backstage, her friends were also clapping for her.

When she arrived backstage after taking a bow, she was immediately engulfed by her friends in a sea of "congratulations" and "job well done". She immediately broke free from the crowd when she saw Syaoran's warm smile.

"Syaoran-kun. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the audience? Ne, ne, did you here my song?"

"Of course I did. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Anou, was that song for me?"

"Hai," she stated rather shyly, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Arigato. It was a great performance."

"Arigato. But, what are you doing here?"

_Isn't this chapter short? But from my own experience, I don't like having to read all those super long chapters. I'd rather read a lot of chapters than one chapter that's really long. Not that I'm offending anyone who thinks the opposite nor am I trying to reach out to anybody. I totally respect anyone who chooses that way. I'm just doing what I like because I'm the author. Again, I'm asking for reviews to update the next chapter, so please don't hesitate to click on that box in the corner that says 'submit a review'. So please R+R!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any related character. I don't own this song in this fic. I only own the plot; at least I think I do. If anyone else has the same idea as me, I'm sorry, but I didn't copy your work. This idea just came into my head when I heard the song Brown Eyes. So don't sue me, okay?**

He wasn't able to answer her question when Tomoyo's voice echoed through the whole auditorium.

"Up next is our last, but hopefully not the least performer, Li Syaoran. Tonight, he will also be performing for us a song"

"Hoe! Syaoran-kun, you're performing?"

"Hai. I'll talk to you later," he said giving her a wink.

"O-Okay. Good luck!"

Syaoran just smiled in reply.

He waited for the music to start as he arrived to where the microphone was placed with its stand.

Like Sakura, he took a deep breath and started to sing.

**"Sometimes I wonder**

**How I'd ever make it through**

**Through this world without having you**

**I just wouldn't have a clue**

**Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me**

**And there's no way of breaking free**

**Then I see you reach for me**

**Sometimes I wanna give up**

**Wanna give in**

**I wanna quit the fight**

**Then I see you baby**

**And everything's alright**

**Everything's alright**

**When I see you smile**

**I can face the world**

**Oh, you know I can do anything**

**When I see you smile**

**I see a ray of light**

**Oh, I see it shining right through the rain**

**When I see you smile**

**Baby when I see you smile at me**

**Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do**

**What the touch of your hand can do**

**It's like nothing that I ever knew**

**And when the rain is fallin'**

**I don't feel it 'coz you're here with me now**

**And one look at you baby**

**Is all I'll ever need**

**Is all I'll ever need**

**When I see you smile**

**I can face the world**

**Oh, you know I can do anything**

**When I see you smile**

**I see a ray of light**

**Oh, I see it shining right through the rain**

**When I see you smile, baby**

**Baby when I see you smile at me**

**Sometimes I wanna give up**

**I wanna give in**

**I wanna quit the fight**

**Then one look at you baby**

**And everything's alright**

**Everything's alright (is alright)**

**When I see you smile**

**I can face the world**

**Oh, you know I can do anything**

**When I see you smile**

**I see a ray of light**

**Oh, I see it shining right through the rain**

**When I see you smile**

**Yeah, I can face the world**

**Oh, you know I can do anything**

**When I see you smile**

**Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile**

**Smile at me."**

The crowd burst into another round of applause and standing ovations as Syaoran ended the song.

After taking a bow, he went back backstage where Sakura, who was in front of their friends there to congratulate him, immediately flung her arms around his neck.

"Syaoran-kun that was an excellent performance. I didn't know you could sing."

"A-arigato," he said as he blushed at Sakura's comment.

"Was that song for me as well?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun that's so sweet of you. Arigato. But, I'm still amazed that you could sing."

"Surprised? I approached Daidouji a few days ago telling her I'd join. I told her this was a surprise for you."

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan knew about this?"

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. But it was Li-kun's idea not to tell you. And it seemed pretty romantic to dedicate a song for you by surprise. I caught both of your performances on tape. Ohohoho…"

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped at her never-changing but somehow creepy and annoying habit of taping their 'kawaii moments'.

"I better get going now. We're about to announce the winner. See you later," Tomoyo said as she made her way back onstage.

"And the judges have made their decision," Naoku's voice stated.

Sakura closed her eyes and crossed her fingers backstage.

"And the winner is…"

_The winner of this talent show is pretty confusing, ne? Syaoran or Sakura? Who do you think it'll be? Send me your reviews so you'll find out. I'll need them to update. But for the mean time, keep guessing. If you know who it'll be, good for you! Tell me, okay? R+R! If this chapter seemed shorter than the previous one, it's because if I mixed this chapter with the next one, it'll be really long, and if you read the previous chapter, you'd know why I wouldn't have that._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: The song "The Way You Look At Me" is sung by Christian Bautista here in my country, don't know if you've heard of it. If you don't, then read the lyrics well so you'll know why I chose this song for my fic. And I am super sorry for the long update...I was on vacation and I didn't have much time to update. Gomen nasan minna-san! Well, this is my last chapter, enjoy it anyways._

**DISCLAIMER: It pains me to write (err… type) this… but I don't own CCS or any related character. Although, I really hope I do. I also don't own the song in this fic. So, I'd really appreciate it if you won't sue me.**

"It's a tie between…"

Sakura looked up at hearing the word 'tie'.

"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran," they both announced at the same time.

The crowd burst into applause again as the surprised but happy Sakura opened her eyes. Syaoran was surprised too.

"Honto des? Both of us?"

"I just joined to sing for Sakura, I didn't actually expect to win," Syaoran said to himself

She took hold of Syaoran's hand and pulled him onstage where Naoku was waiting with the trophy.

"Congratulations, both of you. Job well done."

Sakura received the trophy and handed it to Syaoran who took hold of the other handle.

They both took bows as the applause grew louder and louder.

"And now, a duet by the winners."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo in surprise for they didn't know what to sing.

She mouthed the words 'the way you look at me,' and retreated backstage to start the music.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and nodded signaling they both knew the song.

The music started as they both began to sing.

_Syaoran:_ **"No one ever saw me like you do**

**All the things that I could add up to**

**I never knew just what a smile was worth**

**But your eyes say everything without a single word"**

_Both:_ **"'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"**

_Sakura_: **"If I could freeze some moment in my mind**

**The second that you touch your lips to mine**

**I'd like to stop the clock, make time stand still**

**'Cause baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel"**

_Both:_ **"'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"**

_Syaoran:_ **"I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes"**

_Sakura:_ **"All I know is it happens everytime"**

_Both:_ **"'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me**

**It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece**

**You made me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be**

**I'd never know what you see**

**But there's somethin' in the way you look at me"**

_Both:_ **"The way you look at me..."**

The crowd burst into the loudest round of applause and the largest number of standing ovations for the night.

The couple took their bows and after the curtains closed down on them; their friends came to congratulate them on an outstanding performance again.

"Arigato, minna-san. But I couldn't have done it without Syaoran-kun."

"Did you know," Yamazaki said as he raised his finger, "that animals used to be able to sing, but they were so bad at it that the ghosts here on earth had migraines everytime they did. One day, they had enough of their singing and cast a spell on the animals to make them never to be able to sing forever. And speaking of ghosts and spells…"

"Lies! Stop lying, already!" Chiharu said as she hit Yamazaki's head with her fist.

The others laughed at Chiharu and Yamazaki.

"Well, I think it's getting late," Sakura said, "I'd better go home now."

"Matte, Sakura-chan. I'll give you a ride."

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."

"How about you Li-kun? Would you like a ride home, too?"

"Iie, it's okay. Thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Ja ne."

"Sayonara, Syaoran-kun," said Sakura giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sayonara, Sakura."

_What a lame ending, wouldn't you agree? But I couldn't think of any other way to end this fic. It's also very short, ne? But this IS the ending, if I added more, that'd make my story longer and completely off the point of the talent show. So, this is the end of my fan fic. Because this is the end, I can't bribe you to send me your reviews, but please do it anyways. It'll inspire me to write a new story, and then I can bribe you more! Wahahaha…(cough, cough) Ahem, anyway, R+R!_


End file.
